


Happy Awesome Babysitter

by Vic32



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: Justin babysits the children, fun happens.





	1. Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these guys, just borrowing them for a bit.

 

 

 

 

Justin opened the door with a smile on hearing the familiar little knock, little arms surrounded his legs as soon as the door was open, "Justin, we got here"  
  
  
  
Ruffling the little boy's hair Justin laughed, "I can see that Gus, hi Mel, hey JR, come in"  
  
  
  
Mel came in dragging the bags after handing JR to Justin, "Justin, are you sure that it is still OK to take them, I know that Brian was meant to be here to help while we are gone?"  
  
  
  
Holding JR, Justin placed a kiss on her cheek, "Sure, I can handle it. Brian is gutted that he had to leave he was really looking forward to having them here for a few days. You and Linds go and have fun, and have the break-away. We will be fine, Gus will help me, won't you"  
  
  
  
Standing tall and smiling even wider Gus nodded, "I will, Justin and daddy said I'm the best big brother in the world"  
  
  
  
Smiling at her son Mel nodded, "You sure are Gus"  
  
  
  
Hugging Justin she thanked him as she kissed her kid's goodbye.  
  
  
  
Turning to Gus while still holding JR, Justin smiled, "so, you excited about the next few days here?"  
  
  
  
Smiling up at Justin, Gus nodded, "It's going to be so much fun, I am sad daddy had to go away but I understand"  
  
  
  
Crouching down to be level with Gus, Justin sighed, "Daddy is sad as well, he did try and not to but the client has an operation come up, so this was the only time he could do it"  
  
  
  
A worried frown graced his brow as he asked Justin, "Will the operation make them better?"  
  
  
  
Nodding with a smile, "Sure it will make them all better"  
  
  
  
A huge smile broke across the little boy's face, "That's good, maybe I could make them a get well card"  
  
  
  
Patting Gus's arm Justin replied, "I think that is a wonderful idea, we will do when we get back tonight"  
  
  
  
Getting up moving to the kitchen area Gus followed pulling out the special chair for JR so Justin could put her in it.  
  
  
  
Thanking Gus, Justin poured them juices and a water for JR.  
  
  
  
Sipping his juice Gus asked, "What are we doing today?"  
  
  
  
Leaning on the counter Justin told him, "I have a fun day planned for the three of us. We will go to the park and have a picnic, while there we can draw and take pictures and feed the ducks. I even bought the special food that they like. Then we will go for a walk and have dinner in the diner. Then make the card and then it's movie time in our PJ's. What do you think of that?  
  
  
  
Gus was clapping his hands and bouncing in his seat, "That going to be so much fun and JR will love taking pictures and feeding the ducks. I love you dad" Gus covered his mouth with his hands in surprise at what he said as Justin's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
  
  
Gus asked biting his lip thinking that he was in trouble, "Is it OK if I call you that, because you feel like my dad and I love you like I love daddy?"  
  
  
  
Coming around the counter Justin swooped Gus up into his arms hugging him tightly, "It's perfectly OK Gus. I love that you called me that. You have made me very happy and I love you like a son"  
  
  
  
Looking into Justin's eyes that shone with tears just like Gus's were he smiled, "I love you, dad"  
  
  
  
"I love you son"  
  
  
  
They rubbed noses in a playful kiss.  
  
  
  
Putting Gus down Justin stood clapping his hands, "Right, now we have to get ready to go. Can you grab the picnic roll the one with the pillows, I'll grab the cool bag and JR's little chair and the backpacks with the art stuff and the duck food OK"  
  
  
  
Gus nodded, "OK" and went to do his duty to help.  
  
  
  
Justin found Gus ready when he finished preparing the cool bag and an extra surprise for Gus.  
  
  
  
Standing there with his backpack on his back and holding the blanket roll Gus smiled at Justin.  
  
  
  
Crouching down with JR in his arms Justin spoke, "I have a surprise for you, look at JR's t-shirt"  
  
  
  
Gus looked and what he saw made him smile and squeal with joy. She was wearing a T-Shirt that read, ‘Gus Is The Best Big Brother In The World And I Love Him'  
  
  
  
Hugging JR and giving her a little kiss on the cheek Gus spoke with joy, "I love you to JR and you are the best little sister in the world"  
  
  
  
Looking at Justin now Gus placed a kiss on his cheek as well, "I love you to dad"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin felt tears of joy prickle his eyes on hearing that, "Love you, Gus, I think we will have the best day ever" after applying sun cream and sun protective gear they set out on their adventure to the park.    
  
  
  



	2. Park Time

They got about a block from the loft when Justin stopped walking, Gus looked up at him puzzled as to why, "Why did we stop, did?"

 

Justin playfully slapped his own forehead, "I forgot to show you something that I got for you, watch this" Justin bent down lowering something on the on the back of the stroller, "Look at that, it's a board with wheels you can stand on if your legs get tired and it can come off and turn into a scooter, isn't that cool"

 

Gus's mouth dropped open as he jumped with joy, "That is so cool, can I step on it now dad"

 

Stepping aside Justin nodded smiling at Gus's response, "Sure you can kiddo"

 

Hopping on with the biggest smile Gus gave Justin a hug as he did, "Thank you so much, this is going to be so much fun"

 

The rest of the walk was done with Gus's chatter pointing all the cool pictures and signs he saw on the way to the park.

 

The park was buzzing, families dotted around having fun. Some playing soccer, some tennis and others just having picnics. They found the perfect spot to set up under a beautiful tree facing the duck pond.

 

While Justin got JR out of the stroller Gus set out the blanket and pillows. He felt so grown up to be able to help his much and felt proud when Justin praised him on a job well done.

 

Now all settled on the blanket with JR happy in her little chair as they ate some snacks.

 

Eating some apples with peanut butter Gus spoke, "I can't wait to draw this pond with the ducks, what will you draw dad?"

 

Drinking some water before he answered Justin replied, "I think I will draw the same thing and we can give JR her favourite blocks to play with so she will have fun as well, what do you think?"

 

Nodding Gus showed Justin that he remembered that he packed her blocks, pointing out that she might eat crayons.

 

They drew for a small while Justin loved the look of concentration on Gus's face, his tongue poked out the corner of his lips making him look even more like his dad.

 

It was a little while later before their tummies spoke to them letting them know that it was time to eat. Justin opened the cool bag and took out sandwiches and Gus's favourite celery sticks with peanut butter on top.

 

Gus asked as he ate one of the sticks, "Can I feed JR for you so you can have your food I can eat mine when she is finished?"

 

Nodding already chewing on his sandwich, Justin gave Gus her food that she loved.

 

Gus happily fed her praising her while she ate smiling around the bottle.

 

Once she finished Gus began eating his food while Justin burped her.

 

Glancing at the duck pond Gus asked, "Can we feed the ducks now, I think that they got jealous of us eating all our yummy food in front of them"

 

Smiling Justin replied, "I think you are right, what do you say JR will you feed the ducks with us" getting a gurgle in response they got the food from the bag and made their way to the pond.

 

Gus helped JR throw some food in and happily laughed when some ducks ate from his hand.

 

Justin took many pictures of all of it and a very kind passer-by took one of the three of them together in from of the pond.

 

 

At the diner, they had told Debbie all about the fun that they had. By the time they got home and changed into their PJ's they were exhausted. Sat in front of the TV wrapped in a blanket with snacks they only managed to see some of the opening credits of the movie before they all fell fast asleep.


	3. More fun

  
  
Justin woke during the night and placed JR and Gus in their beds, he managed to do it without waking either of them.  
  
  
  
Settling in back in bed Justin picked up his cell phone and called the man he loved, "Hey stud, did I wake you?"  
  
  
  
Making himself comfortable in his hotel bed Brian smiled on hearing that beautiful voice, "No, I was awake Sunshine, So how are you surviving the kids?"  
  
  
  
Lying back laughing, "We are having a great time, we went to the park today. Wish that you could have been there with us, we really missed you"  
  
  
  
Brian sighed, "Me too, I wish I had been there. The client is really sorry, you should see him, he really needs this operation this improve his life"  
  
  
  
Rubbing his face Justin replied, "I know what that is like, I hope everything goes well. Oh something else happened today"  
  
  
  
Frowning Brian asked, "Something good or something bad?"  
  
  
  
Smiling now, "Something good, I think"  
  
  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, "You think?"  
  
  
  
Laughing, "Yeah, Gus called me dad, he said that I feel like another dad and that he loves me like a dad"  
  
  
  
Brian smiled and it came across in his voice, "Oh Sunshine that is wonderful, I wish I had been there to see the look on your face when he said it"  
  
  
  
Biting his lip Justin admitted, "I think I may have cried happy tears. So anyway how are you getting on"  
  
  
  
Rubbing a hand through his hair, "It's going well, only one more meeting then I can come home I miss you like crazy"  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, "Brian, It's only been two days, you'll be fine"  
  
  
  
In a sexy voice, Brian replied, "I can never get enough of you"  
  
  
  
Looking at the clock feeling worked up Justin saw how late it was afraid things might turn more heated with the kids nearby, "Sadly I will have to say goodnight, have an early start with the kids. Going to take them to the zoo, I was going to hit play-world but I'll wait for you to be here to do that"  
  
  
  
Smiling now, "I'd like that, sleep well and think sexy dreams, later"  
  
  
  
Shaking his head laughing lightly, "You too, later"  
  
  
  
Like he predicted the kids woke up early and bouncing with energy. Gus climbed into bed with Justin lifting the pillow that was covering his head giggling, "Morning dad"  
  
  
  
Opening one eye Justin grinned, "Morning Gus, Is JR awake?"  
  
  
  
Nodding, "She is and we are hungry are you hungry as well?"  
  
  
  
Getting out of bed Justin picked up JR to put a fresh diaper on her before getting the breakfast ready even though she may need changing again afterwards.  
  
  
  
Gus sat at the breakfast counter watching as Justin made the breakfast, "Dad, what are we going to do today, yesterday was soooo much fun"  
  
  
  
Flipping the pancake Justin told him, "we are going to the zoo and maybe If we are lucky we might get to feed some of the animals"  
  
  
  
Gus let out a cheer, "Really, oh that will be amazing, I hope we get to do that. My favourite are the giraffe, what is your favourite?"  
  
  
  
Placing the chocolate sprinkled pancakes in front of Gus, Justin sat beside him while JR nibbled on her breakfast liga until her milk was ready, "My favourite are the big cats, they are cool"  
  
  
  
Nodding chewing happily on his breakfast, "Daddy likes them as well, It's cool you like the same things"  
  
  
  
Packing everything that they needed for the trip was like packing for a week away Justin thought.  
  
  
  
Gus was very excited as they approached the zoo as was Justin, the buzz coming from the place could be felt.  
  
  
  
Holding the maps inside the zoo Justin asked Gus, "where do you want to go first?"  
  
  
  
Looking intently at the map Gus pointed, "Safari land, It looks cool" pointing to the left, "It's only over there"  
  
  
  
Happy with the choice they made their way over.  
  
  
  
The first exhibit they came to was the elephants, Gus looked on in awe as the animals walked around. Gus nudged Justin pointing, "Look at the baby one dad, isn't it cute, look it's trying to wash its back"  
  
  
  
Smiling at the excitement coming from the little boy, "Yeah, it's very cool and look the daddy one is making a big poop"  
  
  
  
Gus covered his mouth giggling.  
  
  
  
They took lots of photos and again kind people took one of the three of them with the elephants behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they reached the giraffes Gus couldn't stop smiling and looking in wonder, little did he know what was about to happen to make it even better.  
  
  
  
A female zookeeper approached them, "Hi, I'm Sally, I'm looking for Gus, Justin and JR"  
  
  
  
Gus looked up smiling her, "I'm Gus, that's Justin and JR"  
  
  
  
Crouching to his level Sally shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Gus, you are right on time. I heard that the giraffe are your favourite"  
  
  
  
Nodding still beaming with a smile, "They are, they are cool and beautiful"  
  
  
  
Sally agreed, "They are, So I need your help to feed them, do you think that you and your family can help me to do that?"  
  
  
  
Gus's mouth dropped open as he cried happy tears, "Really, like for real really, we can help you feed them?"  
  
  
  
Patting his shoulder Sally smiled at his reaction, "Yes, really real, follow me and I'll show you what we do and how to do it and how to be quiet so we don't scare them, OK?"  
  
  
Taking her hand Gus spoke, "I promise, I won't scare them"  
  
  
  
Justin felt like crying, he had asked about this about the feeding thing but he didn't think it would work since he hadn't heard back from them. Seeing the look on the little boys face was worth more than all the gold in the world even JR was looking around with big eyes of wonder at the animals.  
  
  
  
Inside the food prep area Sally gave instructions, "Now first we make sure all this is clean then we will go out and put some in the sections, then you can hand feed some, even the baby one"  
  
  
  
Gus smiled huge, "You have a baby one"  
  
  
  
Nodding Sally replied, We do and guess what, you get to name her"  
  
  
  
Gus gasped, "I do, oh Sally thank you" turning to Justin, "Dad, did you hear that I get to name the baby giraffe"  
  
  
  
Hugging JR close, Justin smiled, "I sure did buddy, so what will you name her?"  
  
  
  
Sally pointed out the window, "See her there by her mammy, what name do you think she would like?"  
  
  
  
Gus looked for a moment thinking, "I think we should name her Sunshine because she is beautiful and has a sunshine smile like my dad"  
  
  
  
Justin did cry just then as did Sally, It was Sally who replied, "Gus that is the perfect name for her, "I will file that now, then it's feeding time"  
  
  
  
It didn't take long and everyone in the zoo loved the name.  
  
  
  
Feeding was so much fun, the giraffe towered over them, a few even licked Gus on the head making him laugh. The baby took a shine to him following him around even hugging Gus by resting her head on his head and shoulder.  
  
  
  
They hated leaving but feeding time was over, standing inside the cabin Sally asked, "Did you enjoy that Gus?"  
  
  
  
Hugging Sally, Gus nodded, "Oh my god, it was the best day of my life. I can't wait to tell daddy, mommy and mama all about it, thank you so much"  
  
  
  


 

Ruffling his hair she smiled, "It's a pleasure you and your dad and sister were very good, make sure you come visit Sunshine again bring the rest of the family"  
  
  
  
Gus smiled, "We will, very soon"  
  
  
  
Sally turned to Justin, "You can collect the photos of this in about ten minutes if that is OK?"  
  
  
  
Looking confused Justin asked, "Photos"  
  
  
  
Sally laughed, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I had my friend snap photos while we were in there. I figured you'd like to have them to remember the visit. They are free of course, just a little gift from us"  
  
  
  
Justin hugged her, "Thank you, you are the best, you made all our dreams come true today"  
  
  
  
Saying goodbye they made their way out of the enclosure only to be stopped by a fellow zoo-goer, "I loved your visit in there, I caught it all on video camera if you'd like me to send it to you"  
  
  
  
Justin was overjoyed, "You did, I'll pay for the copy and postage that would be amazing thank you"  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, "No no cost, just tell me where to send it. It's a pleasure to help out, I know I would love it if someone did this for me"  
  
  
  
Looking to Gus he spoke, "You did a brilliant job young man, you should be very proud of yourself"  
  
  
  
Smiling ear to ear Gus replied, "Thank you and I got to name the baby, I called her Sunshine after my dad"  
  
  
  
Crouching to his level the man smiled, "That's a perfect name, well done"  
  
  
  
Exchanging address they went their separate ways around the zoo, they visited everything so after collecting the photos they were ready for home. All they wanted was their PJ's and a takeaway.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lying in bed later that night holding his teddy giraffe, Gus had a smile on his face as he whispered, "Best day ever"  
  
  



	4. kids

  
  
  
  
Justin was the first to wake for once, his bladder was telling him to get up and fast. Laughing he got out of bed shaking his head, serves him right for drinking sodas right before going to bed.  
  
  
  
Once finished in the bathroom he made his way as quietly as he could to check on the kids. He found JR curled around her penguin teddy sucking in her thump quite content.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gus having kicked off his blankets was hugging his giraffe teddy with a huge smile on his little face while still asleep.  
  
  
  
Moving quietly he grabbed the camera and took pictures of them, he was sure their mommies and daddies would love to see how content and happy their children were and that he was looking after them well.  
  
  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that his phone was flashing indicating that he had a phone call, grabbing it he went back into the bathroom to answer so he wouldn't wake Gus or JR.  
  
  
  
Answering, "Hey"  
  
  
  
Smiling at the sleepy tone Lindsey replied, "Morning Justin, I hope that I didn't wake up?"  
  
  
  
Sitting in the chair in the bathroom, "No, no I was awake, you having a good time?"  
  
  
  
Sipping her morning coffee, "We are having the best time, sorry we didn't call sooner to check in, it will be hard leaving here tomorrow but can't wait to see Gus and JR, hope that they behaved for you?"  
  
  
  
Smiling now, "I know what you mean, It's nice to get away and hard to come home, back to reality. They are brilliant, we are having a great time, to be honest, it's going to be hard to let them go home"  
  
  
  
Laughing Lindsey replied, "You can have them any-time, in fact, Mel and I were talking and we would like for you guys to take them more along with Michael of course"  
  
  
  
Justin's heart jumped for joy, "Really, that will be great thank you, Gus can't wait to tell you all about his adventures, I won't tell you anything and spoil it for him"  
  
  
  
Lindsey smiled at the fondness in his voice when he spoke of the kids, "I can't wait to hear all about them. I have to go now, we are going on our last river cruise, so see you tomorrow and thank you for everything Justin"  
  
  
  
Blushing slightly Justin replied, "It's a pleasure, you go have fun. I better go see if they are awake and make breakfast" saying their goodbyes they both hung up.  
  
  
  
Going back into the bedroom he saw that JR was awake and sitting up holding her penguin. Picking her up kissing her cheek, "Morning sweetie, you sleep OK?"  
  
  
  
JR answered with her baby talk while smiling all the way.  
  
  
  
Carrying her he went to check on Gus, who was just waking up rubbing his eyes, "Morning Gus, you sleepy head, did you sleep well?"  
  
  
  
Looking up at Justin he smiled, "I slept great and I had fun dreams"  
  
  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed he asked, "What did you dream about?"  
  
  
  
Hugging his giraffe he replied, "I dreamed that Sunshine the baby giraffe came over to our house to visit us and we had lots of fun, even daddy played with her, even if she scared him at first by playing following all over the house and daddy had to run really fast" Gus finished laughing hard.  
  
  
  
Justin laughed, "That does sound like a fun dream, I bet daddy was tired after all that running. Do you want to help me make breakfast for us all?"  
  
  
  
Jumping out of bed Gus carried the giraffe sitting it on a chair with instructions to stay there and be good while they made breakfast.  
  
  
  
Just then a knock on the door brought Justin's attention away it was a delivery man with a delivery and as soon as he saw what it, he knew it was the DVD of the zoo trip, he couldn't wait to show everyone.  
  
  
  
Gus sat the eggs and bacon carefully on the counter while Justin settled JR in her hight-chair. Gus was excited that the DVD had arrived.  
  
  
  
Grinning up at Justin he asked, "Is that all you need, dad?"  
  
  
  
Ruffling his hair Justin nodded, "It sure is, thank you. Now while I cook these can you get out the plates and cups and pour some orange juice in them please"  
  
  
  
Thrilled to be given big boys jobs Gus went and did what he was asked to help with very carefully and without spilling or dropping anything. He felt very proud of himself for doing a good job.  
  
  
  
Once breakfast was finished Gus asked, "What are we doing today"  
  
  
  
Glancing out the window Justin sighed at the weather, "We will be staying in today since the weather is so bad. So I think that we will do finger painting and we can make stuff and build a fort, we can even have dinner in it and sleep in it tonight, make the last night lots of fun"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gus cheered, "Yeah, that sounds so much, doesn't it JR"  
  
  
  
JR giggled smiling in her chair in response.  
  
  
  
The finger painting was so much fun, JR made hand and foot prints giggling at the feel of the paint. Gus made fun pictures of his giraffe and all the other fun adventures of the past few days.  
  
  
  
They made planes and cars out of egg boxes, Justin had as much fun as the kids did if not more.  
  
  
  
Later on, they all had showers and made a home-made pizza with funny faces as designs which made Gus laugh so much that he fell over on the couch.  
  
  
  
While the pizza was cooking JR played on her matt while Gus and Justin built the fort.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin had set up the video camera to capture the fun while they built it.  
  
  
  
Stepping out Justin saw JR turn on her tummy as he crouched down to her, "Hey sweetie"  
  
  
  
To his surprise, she began to crawl towards him giggling all the way before flopping down on his knee.  
  
  
  
Picking her up he cheered, "Oh JR, you crawled for the first time, way to go you and look we got it all on camera for your mommies and dad"  
  
  
  
Gus thought having pizza and sleeping in the fort was the bestest thing in the world. They told stories and watched a movie on the TV they managed to get into the fort. Just before falling asleep he kissed Justin on the cheek saying, "Thank you for the best time in my life, love you, dad"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hugging Gus and JR, Justin smiled, "You are very welcome and thank you I had so much fun and I love you both very much"


End file.
